powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peak Human Condition/Enhanced/@comment-31466663-20180917173449
See these are the kinds of conversations that really show who are the comic readers and who are the wikia reading assholes who just can’t seem to do their own research, this is why the best place to debate comics and I put this on MY LIFE, is Instagram and Amino, in does two apps you have comic encyclopedia’s that are actually filled knowledge of comics. 1. You wikia administrators are fucking hypocrites, especially the The Demi what ever his name is, You guys doubt that Captain America was Enhanced when he clearly was, He was 5’4 100lbs and turned into a 6’2 240lbs specimen. Wikias love to pull out the handbooks but in these handbooks only a handful of characters are listed as “ Peak human “ and does were only Guys like Cap, Black Panther and Wolverine without the adamantium, but yet they have guys listed as peak human when Marvel themselves don’t even have them in that rank, yet we hear excuses like “ It’s the writers and blah blah” Stfu, you guys clearly go by your interpretations of what you read yet when it comes to Cap you guy have trouble determining whether or not he’s enhanced? My fucking goodness. 2. “ Peak humans” in the handbooks ARE LISTED AS OLYMPIC LEVEL ATHLETES, Daredevil? Hawkeye? BUCKY? And other guys who have no SSS are not listed as peak human in the marvel database and handbooks, they’re listed as Olympic level athletes and if you don’t believe me you can check your goddamn self, the only reason why many characters are considered peak is because Wikias themselves list them under that rank because of THEIR INTERPRETATION, Not writers or because they actually saw evidence of what they said. You guys have Bucky under Enhanced because of the Infinity Formula? The Infinity Formula doesn’t Enhanced anything, it was used to only heal Bucky’s wounds and it slows his aging, That’s it, Bucky himself stated that Cap is 3 times stronger and faster than he is. The serum Cap received was the only perfected one and the serum doesn’t wear off meaning his “ ENHANCEMENTS “ are indefinite meaning that even if Cap doesn’t train none of his abilities would weaken. 3. The creator of the SSS Dr. Abraham Erinske stated “ His physical condition, reflexes will be 2nd to none” this means that no normal human can naturally train to level of Captain America, there is no normal human that can train to Cap’s level putting him in the Enhanced category. In the Marvel handbooks it’s stated that “ Any human who can lift more than 800lbs is considered to have enhanced strength “ I’m pretty sure we’ve seen Cap casually bench 1,200lbs like if it was 50lbs, that already outclasses his base strength of 800lbs. Also, Deathstroke in the DC handbooks is listed at “ Peak human “ and has base strength of 800lbs yet everybody is so sure of himself when he’s basically Cap gone bad, with the PLETHORA OF CAP FEATS THAT EXIST NOBODY CAN CONVINCE ME THAT THERES SOMETHING SLADE CAN DO THAT CAP CAN’T, In fact Cap does a lot more with less. 4. Cap is superhumanly strong, stronger than his MCU counterpart, MCU Cap fought Ultron? 616 Cap fought and defeated guys like Namor, Savage Hulk, Spiderman ( Whooped Spider-Man’s Ass even while He was wearing the Iron Spider suit) MCU Cap lifted a giant beem of steel off Bucky? Cap held up the rubble of a destroyed building with nothing but his strength and shield. Cap has consistent superhuman strength feats no matter who’s the writer or whatever other biased opinion many noobs have. Superhumanly fast, Out ran 3 giant birds in the snow that can run 50 mph, can run 60 himself, 48mph in a full sprint, Reflexes are enhanced to the point where he doesn’t even need to see bullets to block them ( Btw I have scans of ALL OF WHAT IM SAYING). Cap also has an enhanced mind and healing factor, Cap can master a weapon in seconds ( Stated by X Men genius Beast), Can master a form of combat faster than people who’ve trained for decades ( Stated by Kang the Conqueror), Cap healed from a bullet to head that killed him for 12 minutes, and his healing factor also keeps him young so even if he didn’t get frozen he wouldn’t age, hence “ Enhanced Longevity”. 5. Enhanced means that a person was augmented to a level greater that can be achieved through naturally training, Cap was Enhanced WITH THE SSS AND VITA RAYS, Batman? He honed his body to its limit but he’s not enhanced and other normal humans have physical advantages over him, Nightwing is faster, Bane is stronger even without Venom, Catwoman is way more agile and flexible, When it comes to Cap no normal human can outclass because he is ENHANCED. Jesus fucking Christ, I’ve said “Enhanced” 1,000 times today. I’m willing to debate with any knowledgeable comic fan, I have scans and comic issues to back up my claims.